The present day trend for storing articles such as clothing, household articles and tools is to provide a knockdown system which includes a number of upright or vertical panels between which are mounting shelving, clothes rods and frequently drawers The shelves are adjustable and many different arrangements are provided for such as double hanging rods, shelving at the lower portion of the panels and clothes rods over the shelves and single rods mounted at the top of the panels for hanging long items, such as coats, etc. Although the organizing systems have become very popular, many of them are quite expensive and difficult to install within the storage space such as closets. To my knowledge, no inexpensive, easily installed storage system was conceived prior to this present invention.